


The Sins

by Aitheria_Iah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, deadly sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitheria_Iah/pseuds/Aitheria_Iah
Summary: The little voices in your head are telling you what to do? Have you ever wondered just what those voices are? Why they drive you to madness and cause you to do unspeakable acts?





	1. Murder: A Mother's Desperation

Chapter I

Murder

Gehena-Wobweresta. Helpers of Eris. Hell-bringers, many names for these hellions. Erased by history and remembered by the dead that brought upon their wrath. At the moment, only five hell-bringers scout the Earth for discord for Eris, their mistress. One of those five, now float through the many streets of Bangor, Maine, just looking for a new toy. Midnight blue eyes scanned the area with a slightly crazy glint in their eyes, unnatural silver-blond hair floating behind them in a non-existent winds, alabaster pale skin fitted over a petite and delicate bone structure.

Cypress Eons, one of the Hell-Bringers, was bored. She had been at her mistress’ command for centuries upon centuries since her death with the fall of Sparta. She had led men to their deaths by unlocking their emotions that they suppressed for years. Her favorite emotions were the seven deadly sins as they were called. Cypress licked her lips just thinking of that one man, that combined the seven deadly sins, that war, so much discord, chaos, and disaster and all of the fear that had plagued the world then.

Cypress sighed, ‘ _why did young Mister Adolf have to die?’_ she asked herself.

So caught in her emotions of the past, Cypress almost passed her prefect opportunity for disaster. Her wild dark eyes widened excitedly as she watched the collision, a man—no older than forty—was getting out of his car. His suit was pristine and wrinkle free while his tie was off kilter and stain filled. Cypress smirked, she could practically fell the cheap booze and nine dollar whiskey filling his blood and killing his body. Ambulances surrounded the other car that had toppled over onto the hood. Cypress could see a bloody hand hanging limply out the broken window.

“Mm,” Cypress said aloud just continuing to watch as medical personal tried to get the body connected to that hand—which was a young boy no older than seventeen—out of his totaled car, Cypress tapped her chin, “2007 silver Volkswagen GTI, if I’m not mistaken.”

While the sot of the older man had tripped out of his car which was an older model, 2003 black Suzuki Aerio.

‘ _oh yes,’_ Cypress thought clapping her hands together a little childishly, _‘this will be so much fun.’_

Cypress continued to watch as the police had the forty year old looking man take a breathalyzer test as well as different coordination tests only for him to eventually wind up with handcuffs on his wrists as he stumbled into the back of the cop car. The medical attendants that were on the scene had finally gotten the boy out from under his car and onto a gurney to be transported to the hospital not even thirty minutes away from the wreckage site.

The boy, Cypress realizes, is unresponsive to all of the dealings happening around him. His dirty blonde hair is matted in blood and his light tan skin was losing color rapidly while his eyelids and lips were in a race to see which could turn bluer first. The medics carefully but as quickly as possible got an IV into his arm connected to a bag of blood and other fluids were inserted from an IV in his hand. An endotracheal tube was slowly inching down his throat when they noticed that he wasn’t breathing on his own.

Cypress wasn’t in too big a rush to follow after them so she didn’t race to the hospital like the ambulance.

“Cypress.” A voice broke her casual stroll to her fun.

It was annoying but Cypress suppose that she would indulge the owner of that voice since it was the voice that just so happened to be her friend and the only other girl of the hell-bringers.

“what do you want, Cassiopeia?” cypress snapped. Friend or not this bitch had just about interrupted her fun.

“no need to get snippy Cy-Cy,” Cassiopeia’s voice was mockingly cruel and reached Cypress from the left. Turning her head slightly Cypress could see the girl.

A slight build with tan skin covering, her hair a shade of dusk, orange blended with red. And eyes an amber gold that’s solid and cold like ice. Her dress was the same as the day she’d died. Layers of petticoats with a light pink dress splattered in blood. Her own blood, Cassiopeia Burdẻt had died during the _Storming of the Bastille_ in France. Centuries after Cypress died.

“what do you want,” Cypress growled out, “ _Cassy_?” she ended purring, knowing that Cassiopeia hated the shortening of her name just as much as Cypress hates the nickname ‘cy-cy.’

Cassiopeia glared hard enough that ice could have melted, “Lady Eris wants to know what you are doing.” Her voice reflected her eyes cold and hard as she demanded and answer.

An evil and humorless smirk spread across Cypress’s face, “I’m having some fun. Don’t worry too much, Mistress, will like this.”

With that Cypress disappears from the clearing as well as Cassiopeia. Cypress along with her smirk in place in front of her was a woman that had to be in her late thirties with auburn brown hair in a chignon and stiletto heels clinking back and forth as she paced. Worry lines around her eyes and crinkling her forehead. Suddenly her head whipped around to face the door to what Cypress assumed as the operating room.

A man with thinning brunette hair walked out of the swinging double doors his scrubs coated in blood. His mud brown eyes were wary and tired as he looked on at the woman with sympathy. The woman flattened at the wrinkles in her pencil skirt before rushing over to the surgeon.

“How is he? How is my Oli?” the woman rung her hands together nervously just waiting for news.

The doctor sighed, and ran a hand through his hair,

“Mrs. Achar,” he started. He seemed to be struggling with his words, “your son was hit in a head first collision that tipped the car over damaging your son’s injuries even further. Do to the extent of damage your son hemorrhaged we were too late and Olivander is in a vegetative state.” He explained as gently as possible.

Cypress stared to plot and plan any way she could to milk this situation for a much chaos as possible.

Mrs. Achar dropped to her knees with tears cascading down her face and a hand covered her mouth. The doctor only looked on in sympathy,

“you should start considering different plans for your son as he was less than a 0.02% of regaining brain function.” His voice was soft and gentle but it still only caused the apparent mother to sob even harder.

Cypress left the distraught woman and sympathetic doctor to wander the halls of the disgusting white looking for a pawn to use in this. Walking into a section of the hospital that dealt with heart patients…

“bingo, I have an idea,” cypress’s eyes lit up with a crazy glint.

Cypress started looking in the rooms trying to find the perfect paw…..vic…patient to use in this play. The room she found with her new toy was dimly light with the overhanging flickering out and swinging from side-to-side. The girl was sickly green with a heart monitor beating erratically and her chest raising at a strange rhythm. Looking at the girl’s chart told her the girl’s name,

“Faya Hardenings, mm…next in line for a heart transplant,” Cypress read aloud. Her mouth slowly formed into a sinister smile, “perfect. Now I need to plant a little seed in someone’s ear.”

Placing the chart back on the rack at the foot of the bed, Cypress’s silent foot falls on the marble tiled floor. She knew who she needed to find, the only one that could get this to happen. The head surgeon. A man in his late forties—maybe early fifties, Cypress acknowledge that the man was rather plain looking, with dirty blond that hung limply on his head with a receding hairline and his baby blue eyes spoke of experience and looked soul-tired from to many failed operations. His face was gaunt and pale. Looking closer at the door the man walked out of had a plaque stating his name and position in the hospital.

_Dr. Daynen Lutz_

_Head Surgeon_

Cypress couldn’t believe it. This was like the world wanted chaos, to hand her the very man she needed.

Floating over so close to his ear she started, “Patient 273, Faya Hardenings needs a heart, while you have a patient that’s brain-dead and not coming back with a heart that matches Little Faya…” she paused as if the man’s very thoughts had stopped to collect themselves.

“how about…how about ch’ya take Olivander Archar’s heart and give it to patient 273.”

Lutz was nodding his head as if that was a brilliant thought, cypress watched as his brain continued to elaborate the scheme she had implanted in his head.

‘ _wonderful_ ’ Cypress chuckled manically so excited for the outcome of this plot.

Cypress continued to watch for a week as the doctor explained “his” idea and they all agreed with a little help from Cypress of course. And then they needed a plan in case Leah Achar, the mother, was an issue. Cypress twisted and played with these little kiddies for all they were worth enjoying their downfall into the sins and immoral actions of it all.

Cypress thrived on this stuff and the longer it went the happier she was as well as less bored.

Then came the day that the doctors took to their plans. Speaking with Mrs. Achar did nothing as she adamantly refused to allow them her son’s heart.

Screaming and sobbing hysterically as she refused to let the doctor’s near her son. Cypress stood with a maniacal grin plastered to her face as three of the surrounding nurses grabbed a hold of Leah Achar and one of the doctors under Lutz pulled the cap off of a syringed filled to the brim with a sedative: benzodiazepines.

Cypress watched on immediately enthralled by the fast acting sedative. Achar’s movements became sluggish and uncoordinated as she tried to continue fighting. Her eyes glazed over before her drooping eyelids covered them.

“take her to one of the back rooms in offices, she can’t wake up while we do the operation.” Lutz took charge of the situation almost immediately after he saw Mrs. Achar drop off.

His subordinates all nodded in understanding before they carefully made it look like they were helping Mrs. Achar to a different room to calm down.

Cypress didn’t have to see much more than that as she stood there unseen by anybody watching as the sickly fifteen year old Faya Hardenings was wheeled from her room and into an operating room alongside the sixteen/seventeen year old comatose Olivander Achar. Besides now that this part was underway she needed to start phase two that would bring her the chaos she wanted. So she left to find the dream-world of Leah Achar.

So dark and desolate in Mrs. Achar’s mind. The dream Leah was balled up holding her knees to her chest and hands interlocking at her ankles. The chignon was undone and her make-up ruined by her unattractive sobbing. Eyes puffy and red, chin wrinkled as her mouth released wretched sobs and snot slipping from her nose and all over her lower face. Truly unattractive.

Cypress walked forward to the center of the abyss that was Leah’s dream world. Cypress knelt by the thirty year old woman’s side and ran a gentle comforting hand through the tangled auburn locks of hair.

“sh, sh my little Leah,” Cypress whispered like a mother to a scared child.

Leah only sobbed harder, “they took him, they took my sweet little oli.”

“I know, I know.” She appeased the distraught woman.

Taking Leah’s face in both of her hands, Cypress drew the woman up onto her knees, “but you can take him back. The girl that has his heart lives. Why? Why should your son keep another’s body beating and breathing? Especially since it was your son that had no choice.”

Leah nodded along with Cypress, the insane and deranged glint in her eyes grew and grew and in the distance of the abyss surrounding them there was a SNAP!!!

Leah took up Cypress’s ranting her own.

“you’re right. It was MY son’s heart. Why should she live? What gave her the RIGHT to take his heart? She’ll probably damage it like her own, the little bitch. I’ll kill her, I’ll take MY son’s heart and back and then…and then…” her crazy ranting stemmed off into confusion as scenes and scenarios popped up all over the dark void.

Cypress only chuckled and left the newly demented woman to her schemes, of course Cypress would guide her in the right course.

“all to do now is wait.” Cypress sighed as she oversaw the beautiful piece of work that she created. The doctors sowing Faya’s chest and enclosing the now dead boy’s heart. The nurse’s recording Olivander’s time of death, none of her little pawns even tried to go near her newest toy and that was good. Very, very good, as it might have ruined her plans.

And wait she did. She waited and she watched as her plans unfolded before her very own midnight blue eyes. She watched as Leah Achar planned the funeral and buried her son with renewed sobs but in her eyes, they were so different from before now they held a hard determined glow to them as she watched the precession. She raved, ranted, and screamed as Faya Hardenings actually showed up with a hand over her new heart.

Leah’s friends had to stop her from attacking the girl right then and there. Faya only whispering ‘sorry’ before turning tail and running. Mrs. Achar’s crazy jaded eyes following her every move. Soon the sonless mother was stalking the girl. Keeping tabs and notes on her schedule: Physical Therapy, school, art class, book club, grocery shopping. Each little thing was put in a time-slot and each time was recorded until Mrs. Achar had her general schedule memorized and locked in that insane mind of her’s.

Soon the woman was memorizing the inner workings of Faya’s house. Remembering how Faya ate a heart healthy breakfast every morning before brushing her teeth and combing her hair. After her meal and hygiene routine she would change clothes and put her dirty dishes in the dishwasher, then leave for school. After seven and a half hours of lessons, Faya drove herself to Physical Therapy where they worked on strengthen her heart.

Leah’s mind had snapped with a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions and Cypress could taste the chaos and mix-matched emotions from the malicious woman, these fed Cypress until the day came. The day that Leah finally kidnapped Faya.

Cypress floating right above them and the little girl’s fear was… so delicious as it filled the air.

And now was the finale, the ending, the closing to Cypress’s grand play of chaos and cypress simply couldn’t wait now that it was so close. After months of boring delays as Leah gathered all the information now, now was when Cypress took control.

Neither woman was coming out of this alive if the Gehena-wobweresta had a say in any of this.

‘ _hold on_.’ Cypress pressed a hand to her forehead, silver-blond hair fell into her peripheral vision. ‘ _can’t end this too quickly. Where’s the fun in that?_ ’ she asked herself. Watching through the window of the abandoned apartment that Leah had dragged Faya to, she watched as the older woman screamed at the scared little fifteen year old.

Kicking her in the stomach with each insult that was flung from her deranged snarl.

Cypress knew that the police where one Leah Achar’s trail after kidnapping Faya Hardenings two days ago. With the old mother being the only suspect when the receiver of her son’s heart goes missing, the police immediately connected the dots and started looking for her when the twenty-four hour wait ended.

Lights blaring, sirens screaming, and steering wheels jerking this way and that, they were only going to see the end of the night in blood.

“take it.” Cypress whispered in Leah’s ear. “take Oli’s heart back.”

Cypress watched the clock. Eleven, she wanted this at full bloom by eleven so when the clock strikes twelve there would be two dead bodies and a blood bathed floor. Leah nodded in agreement, taking the girl by the throat and hauling her up onto her knees, she looked into the large and frightened eyes of the young girl. Scared and pleading to be let go, Leah raised her hand and hovered it right over Faya’s chest. Cypress could see her nails had be filed to tips and imbedded with metal studs to rip apart flesh.

  _‘almost,’_ Cypress thought gleefully, ‘ _almost.’_

Cypress growling in rage that her plans were running late, the clock hands were telling her loud and clear that it was past 11:30 and flowing into twelve by the minute she needed to hurry this up if she wanted them dead by 12.

The door burst open and splintered at the hinges, standing there were seven police officers with their guns drawn and pointed out at the two females, a booming voice from the man in the very front of the group called out and sliced through the tension in the air,

“Put your hands in the air and let go of the girl!”

“she. Took. My. Son.” Leah enunciated each word with a heavy pause while shaking Faya with her clawed hand sinking into the young child’s chest. Blood starting to rush down the front of her cream blouse.

“No ma’am,” the police officer was trying to keep his voice placating and easy while inside he was shaking like a leaf in autumn wind at seeing the blood, “your son was already dead. His heart was just given away.”

Wrong thing.

“it’s my son!” she screamed as she jerked her arm back while clenching her fist around the beating heart.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Three bullets embedded themselves in Leah Achar’s body. Blood gushed from the now dead Faya’s chest along with the holes in Leah’s head, her stomach, and neck.

Shocked and sickened officers stared in paralyzing fear as the blood continued to rush by them like the Tiber in Rome.

Dong.

The clock had struck twelve.

And cypress was dancing and laughing gleefully in the blood at her alabaster pale feet.

Chaos. Beautiful chaos.

“now to get back to Lady Eris so I can get some more fun.” She left the seven paralyzed officers, the two dead bodies.

As well as the still. Beating. Heart.

 


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love. Lust. It blurs for him, he hates him for getting her. He would do whatever he needed to to get her. Even if he could only get her in death.

**Chapter II**

**Lust**

It had been six weeks since Cypress had her last taste of chaos. Especially one combined with at least three of the world’s seven most deadly sins. Of course all of her types of fun end up dead. It was something that Lady Eris always scolded her over: how she could never keep one of her toys from dying. But it was like an addiction to see that blood wash the world and soak the very soil of Earth. Now her cravings were starting to kick in again, and she was only begging the almighty ruler, if there was one, to send her some new meat to cook and taste.

Cypress sat on atop the abandoned apartment complex building in the very middle of Bismarck, North Dakota just looking as the violent howling winds ripped the leaves from their branches and across the state. The rain was pouring and plastering the humans hair to their faces or pounded against their windshields as they drove the streets. The wrath from Leah Achar was the first of her last meal to leave her as anger left so quickly almost as quick as it comes, then her greed for her son’s heart finished leaving behind the stereotypical taste of metal like gold and money and finally the one of the longest lasting sins: Pride. It was slowly waning and she would need a new meal soon. Maybe this type she would search for lust, and then she could hunt faster and quicker.

But who? And where? Cypress thought as she watched the puny and arrogant humans go about their lives ignorant of everything going on around them because they wouldn’t look outside of their narrow-minded thoughts. She didn’t know if she wanted the heterosexual list or the homosexual, or if she wanted it to be a mutual or if it would be brutal.

Well it would probably depend on whose emotions she could mess with the most. Looking around she realized she had no clue what she wanted. Should she do the stereotype of the deranged and sociopath male who creates this fantasy world where the woman he believes to be perfect actually rejects the poor fool sending him into a delirious state. And then attacks the woman and stealing what she never would have given him without her consent.

Or should she have them two powerful business people with power and the attraction to gain what they want without many issues. What if she would bring out those emotions that they bury under professionalism and continuing to love their respectable partners?

What if they were neither and just looking for a quick one night stand after a terrible incident with their spouse back in their own personal hell.

‘So many choices but not enough time within a day,’ Cypress sighed as her midnight blue eyes roved over the street lights and the people surrounding the lamp light waiting for the bus or hurrying to their cars to get home and relax after a tiring day at work or simply standing there waiting for the perfect opportunity to take wait they want from those unsuspecting fools around them.

“Well… I won’t get anything just sitting here watching this little ants.” She stood up and stretched, loving the sounds of her spine cracking as she stretched her vertebrae and opening the facet joints in her back.  “I need to go hunting.”

She jumped from the top of the building, her silver-blond hair whipping behind her as she free-fell close to two hundred feet. Landing on the balls of her feet, crouching slightly to regain her absent balance Cypress began to stroll down the streets searching and looking for the victim that would give her the biggest meal like Leah Achar had down for her.

It took her close to thirty minutes of searching the dingy streets at 5 o’clock to find him. Who could not notice him, sitting there at that small table with a cup held tightly in between those two big muscular and calloused hands? His pale emerald eyes following and stalking the waitress’s every move. From the natural sway of her round hips, to the gentle smile she had as she greeted each new customer. He wanted her; Cypress could already taste the faint savory scent of lust and something else.

Cypress laughed manically as she realized that she had gotten a man in love as well as lusting after that waitress. Cypress stood there waiting for several seconds only watching and learning about her new prey. She was about to stand when a new, powerful, and dark presence sat beside her.

His voice was rough and scratchy, “Cassiopeia came to give us the news about seven weeks ago that you had found a new toy.”

Cypress refused to look at the man beside her, just keeping her eyes on her new target right in front of her.

“Imagine our surprise when six weeks ago Lady Eris, starts laughing her head off and singing your praise for the gifts.” He continued as if it was normal to be ignored by the girl.

Cypress snapped her head around, snarling, “How is what I do for our Lady any of your business, Layton?”

This man was the next of the gehena-wobweresta after Cypress for Lady Eris. Layton Busvel, an Englishmen that had died in 1720 only a year before the end of the Great Northern War in Europe. His eyes volcanic black and his gaze could even cause your body to feel as if it was on fire, his hair as black as Cypress’s was silver and his pale skin caused his wound to stand out prominently. The jagged scar running the width of his neck from left to right. He, unlike Cassiopeia, did not retain his uniform that he had died in, but he seemed to enjoy the more modern and more comfortable cottons in this new world because he always wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a black sweatshirt, like all of the hell-bringers he didn’t choose to wear shoes. No point really since technically all of them were dead.

“It is not. I am here to see for myself if you have really chosen to interact with the human world once more and bring gifts and offerings to our mistress after nearly two hundred years out of service.” Layton’s tone was still as rough as when he began but his eyes could never hide the sparkle of amusement that he felt towards this.

Cypress had vehemently refused to touch the human world two hundred years ago when Napoleon left Elba where he had been banned to retake France. One of her favorite feeding grounds, and it was destroyed by this short and arrogant bastard who thought he was the rightful ruler of the French. But then she had grown bored on the very island that Napoleon had been banned to and needed some new toys and came back to the human world to get some fun.

Cypress only snorted, “The world is filled with some of my favorite meals I just needed to find the perfect one. And now you are interrupting my game.”

She turned back to the man still sitting there only stalking the waitress with his eyes. She was a pretty little thing, slim and petite. Thick wavy red hair with rich dark chocolate eyes, and an honest smile, she was surprising rather curvy for such a petite frame and cypress could see the man’s own emerald eyes staring discretely at each and every asset that the woman had. Cypress would guess that she would be in her early twenties and twenty-eight at the oldest. And Cypress could also see the pretty shiny platinum ring that set comfortably on her ring finger.

An evil smile spread itself flat out across cypress’s face,

“That smile is never good for anyone except you and Lady Eris.”

If Cypress was normal or even human she probably would have jumped at the rough tone that she had basically forgot was there. She turned slowly to Layton as her smile was a lot softer but her eyes. Those midnight blue eyes were hectic and stormy like a lightning storm in the middle of the night; yes Layton had his answer from those eyes. Cypress was about to drive those two humans into chaos.

“Then I suppose you should return to our Lady’s side as this will take me a little while.”

Cypress nimbly walked to the man’s table. If she was to destroy this little fantasy of his she would need to know more. Much, much more. As she got closer she began scoping out the woman that had captured this man’s attention. Like she had already seen, curvy slim figure, round hips her smile only wavered after one of the older and more bold men tried to crop a feel of her from behind and she was displeased with it as she rounded on him to bite his head off.

The name tag said her name was Loreli, so now Cypress had a name for the girl only needs one for the male as well.

“Loreli darling I think Elijah needs a refill on his coffee.” A man with laugh lines around his eyes and mouth and a balding head of hair letting everyone know that his age was rather advance but still enjoying the life that he was given.

Loreli smiled and grabbed a pot of fresh coffee, “I’m on it.”

Cypress watched as she walked off and up to the table of Cypress’s target. ‘Elijah, uh, a rather pleasant name.’ cypress thought to herself, watching the two interact from her spot floating above them. His eyes smoldering with unresolved feelings and emotions and hers gentle and caring but not like his, whose were burning with lust and drowning in sadness.

“Well, well, well, can’t have that.” Cypress spoke to herself, watching Loreli top Elijah’s coffee off, “we’ll just have to fix those…smoldered feelings.”

“How are you today, Mr. Polska?” her voice was as soft as the look in her eyes. She seemed to be one of those that would care for anyone that came to her for help. To be honest, those sort of people left a bitter taste in Cypress’s mouth but she looked forward to see those eyes broken and destroyed. Of course life won’t end pleasant for any of them involved, Eris hadn’t nicknamed her ‘Cypress the Cruel’ because it was clever. No, each and every of the gehena-wobweresta all had a name like that. Cassiopeia the Brutal and Layton the Wicked, Cypress smiled she was although the only one with a name that starts with the same letter. But then again Cypress was Lady Eris’s favorite.

“It’s just Elijah, dear one. None of this Mister stuff alright?” Elijah joked as he watched the ring on her left hand move as the muscles in her hand flexed. “But I am fine. And you, how are you and your husband?”

“Keene is fine as well as I am, thank you for asking.”

“Any little ones yet?” his eyes shifted from her ring to her flat toned stomach.

Her right hand flittered to her stomach as well and rested there, she shook her head in a negative as she answered him. “Not yet, we have started though. But I just can’t seem to get pregnant.”

“Then I hope you both the best.” He said before her boss started calling for her and she left.

She turned back to smile ‘thank you’ and continued walking.

The smile that had been plastered to his face as he spoke her slipped from her face and dipped into a scowl before drowning the fresh cup of black coffee and slammed the money on the table before getting up and leaving.

Cypress floated behind him only listening as he rambled on about how that ‘filthy piece of shit should not me touching his woman’ and how the baby that Loreli said they were trying for ‘should be his’ and ignoring the rain falling on his head. Cypress tried to stop the smile from forming on her face, truly she did but this was just too perfect, the man was already crazed no matter how slight it might be. She could have even tasted the fear and scared scents from the girl already, yes this would be fun indeed.

This Elijah man walked and walked and walked some more before entering a nice if not a bit small apartment with a tiny kitchen leading into a medium sized and comfortable living room. The room was quite bare of everything except for a desktop computer sitting in the corner and a couch in the very middle facing away from the one window and towards the front door. There was no atrium like more regal and posh like apartments she had seen in New York a couple years ago with one of her more wealthy meals. The front door opened right into the living room and one other door with chipped wooden shaving on the floor and a poorly done white paint job on the walls surrounding said door, probably lead to the bed room as Cypress assumed.

As she sat on the roughed-up and hole-y couch she began to look around and tried to get a feel for this ‘Elijah Polska’ guy. She could tell her was underpaid, or had a low pay check from the state of his apartment, she couldn’t feel the dying poison in him like people on drugs or drink have or even the toxic air in his lungs like smokers. The lack of personal touches were a little disconcerting, almost like he was ashamed to claim this little apartment as his. She could smell the repulsion of rotten meat and spoiled milk from the closed refrigerator door.

‘So he can buy a coffee from a nice café but he couldn’t buy any groceries.’ She heard the slow rumbling moan of the desktop turning back on as he sat in a chair and rested his knees up under the desk.

Cypress could only wonder what he was doing as he logged onto his computer. Watching as he pulled up his internet browser, Cypress chocked on the very air in her lungs. Porn! Elijah Polska was on a porn website, for the love of Lady Eris, she just had to pick a man whose sexual hormones were out of his control, sheesh, she didn’t actually care as she needed the man that would be able to pull this off but seriously couldn’t the man control it so it was the first thing he went to when he got home.

“Great, just fucking great.” She muttered to herself. Cypress stood up and left. Leaving Mr. Polska to his more…personal and….private actions and enjoyments as she was not one to watch that sort of behavior.

Going back to the café, Cypress found that cute little red-head wiping down tables. She had just bussed the last table before turning to the same old man as before, waving goodbye, her eyes alight with happiness, and joy.

Cypress figured she would learn more about Loreli Something since she knew a little more than she wanted to about Elijah Polska. Cypress floated behind Loreli as she walked home with her hand holding onto the strap of her pocketbook, and flats clicking almost soundlessly on the cement walkway and a navy blue umbrella resting on her shoulder and covering her head.

 Cypress watched as Loreli smiled and waved at anyone that greeted her. Cypress couldn’t do much but follow after her. She really didn’t want to go back to Elijah Polska’s tiny apartment, but Loreli was rather boring to look after when all she’s doing is walking. Cypress left Loreli Something to continue on her way home, and looked over the now drizzling rain to see less and less people crowding the streets. They seemed less enthused to get home, nice dry and warm.

There wasn’t much Cypress could do about this. She had seen it enough and knew what she would do with her two little puppets but it wasn’t as if she had ever entered intercourse of this kind with someone. She had had no husband when she lived and had no pursuers either. She had been trained to fight alongside her father’s three sons, and she had fought well and it seemed to have wounded the men’s pride when she fought and they saw she was better than them.

It was something that Cypress never understood of these new societies, why did they not train their young? If these children wanted to fight, they had to train on their own. And given ‘childhoods’, as if that would help them in the world. They needed to be prepared to survive on their own when their parents are no longer there to take care of them. Just look at her female victim:

She was petite, her frame was not that muscular and she was probably body fat instead of toned fight ready muscles. Her stature was against her if she couldn’t do anything besides run. If she decided to fight back against Elijah Polska when the time came then she would only be injuring herself more as well as tiring herself out making it worse.

‘A disgrace if we were still in Sparta.’ Cypress thought to herself as she looked over the humans still in the streets, hailing taxis or getting in their cars to drive away. From where she was watching them, she could see Loreli Something, pause to converse with a woman who seemed to be in her late forties. They were laughing and smiling like they were old friends.

“Humans. At the bottom of the food chain and they don’t even realize it.” Cypress couldn’t help but muse, at the fact that if she were to throw an “Adam” and “Eve” into the world with nothing but skin, they would have died within minutes of hurting themselves.

The blood they would have spilt would attract the predators to them, for their basic instincts to tell them to kill and survive. Without a gun, knife, or weapon to survive themselves, humans have no claws, fangs, or even poison to protect themselves. Time has made these insignificant fools make believe they are king.

 Cypress sneered at them all; she knew she sounded hypocritical believing all that because she was once human like these so-called fools. But she could remember a simpler time, when you fought to protect your home, you loved your family, you only killed the enemy, and your village and city prospered from hard-work. Not this. Not these cheats, liars, murders, thieves, abandoners be it mother or father. Cypress supposed that was why she had such fun torturing them for destroying the very land that Gaea, the mother earth, gave to them.

 Looking back over to where Cypress had last seen Loreli, she saw a man with his arm around her waist holding her close to his side, and a dull gray colored umbrella over the both of them with her navy blue one by her side.

‘This must be her husband,’ Cypress thought a smirk snaking its way onto her face. She quickly floated up behind them, eavesdropping on their conversation.

“How was the café today?” the man wondered.

Loreli snuggled into his side as they walked, “it was fine. Elijah Polska showed up, again. I swear Keene he does it just to stare at me. It’s creepy.”

 The man, Keene, growled and clutched Loreli to his side, “I don’t like that man. He stares at you like a piece of meat.”

“I know, darling.” She said pacifying him for the time being, “but what am I to do? It isn’t like I can kick him out of the café. I am just a waitress.”

His grip tightened slightly, “doesn’t mean I have to like the fact that some creeper is stalking my wife.”

Cypress heaved a weary sigh as Loreli kissed the man’s stubbly jaw as they continued on their walk.

‘This is going to be a long one.’ Cypress floated behind them slowly not hurrying. It wasn’t like she wouldn’t be able to find her new toys.

**£¥£¥**

After pacing the length of the city that held her new entertainment, Cypress decided to go back to Elijah’s and see if he had finished his…private moment. Looking into the tiny apartment, Cypress saw the man eating noodles out of a Styrofoam cup. Cypress was beginning to think this was a sorry excuse of her victim and she should just find a new one. But a noise caught her attention before she turned to leave.

Click, Click, Click, a reputation of an insistent noise, the clicking of a mouse, a computer mouse. The man was still on his computer with the white glow shining on his face in the dreary and dark apartment. Getting closer to the computer desk and man, Cypress saw that he wasn’t on his website. He was looking at pictures.

Pictures of Loreli Something. Scanning the top of the screen, Cypress saw the name of the file. Sweet Loreli Erringtens.  

Cypress chuckled evilly, so not only was the guy a complete creep but he was already stalking her. This was making Cypress’ job so easy, she could just taste the rich almond thickness and smell the husky scent of lust in the air from this man. He was barely hanging onto the cliff and who was Cypress to not help him with that final push to jump with… or without the parachute to fly.

Although if the hell-bringer got her way they would all “crash and burn” and the bottom of the cliff, now that she realized that Elijah is just where she wants him; slowly going insane in his lust filled craze to get his girl to submit to him. And submit Cypress would make sure she submitted after what little fight the twig of a woman had in her ran out of her.

Cypress tuned back into her puppet as he sighed, “oh loreli, why him? It should be my child you raise and nurse at your gorgeous, voluptuous chest like how mother earth intended.”

Elijah kissed the screen of his computer before turning it off and walking away to a door that Cypress assumed was his bedroom, it seemed that the lazy bum retired early but Cypress had no care for his nightly routine and left it for a new day to get the ball rolling for this avalanche.

**£¥£¥**

Cypress sat back and watched for many days, learning their routines and when Loreli was alone and what Elijah would do in between his hormonal problem and his stalking issue. It was five days after she started watching them that she finally developed a plan of action.

It was muggy that night, but it didn’t affect her as she slipped into the grungy apartment of Elijah. Looking around, she saw her puppet in a drunken slumber. His arm was laying limp on the floor with his wrist bent; the other one thrown over his eyes, his right leg was over the back of his couch and his left straight and lying over the arm. His slight beer gut was exposed as his shirt rode up and deep chest rumbling snores reverberated against the thin walls.

Her face scrunch in disgusted before placing her finger tips to his forehead and slipped in. looking around the void of his mind, she sighed. Leah Achar had been so much easier. Her distress from her son’s death left her open for manipulation while Elijah Polska was deluded and blocking his thoughts. She nodded determinedly, before beginning to look for his inner self.

His inner self was just as drunk as his outer self. Cypress couldn’t stop the comparison between him and her last victim. Distraught sonless mother and drunken slob, it seemed that their inner selves matched their outer selves. Cypress’s foot fell silently as she stepped in the air towards him. When he refused to lift his head from his chest in his stupor hunched over state, she cleared her throat to gather his attention when his glazed over dull green eyes met hers, he seemed to get lost.

She smirked to herself, conjuring up a photo of Loreli she held it in front of him, “you want her, don’t you?”

“mmm,” he grumbled in agreement nodding his head.

“you want to breed her, have her ripe with your child?” Cypress started to circle him like a predator would their prey.

He nodded once more.

“then you should take her.” Cypress pressed on.

His head tilted to the side, “I don’t know how.”

Cypress suppressed a sigh at the idiocy, “you know chloroform will work rather well to get her into your grasp.”

“yes, yes. Chloroform, but I don’t want to kill her.” His brows puckered in confusion.

“then only hold it for a few moments after she passes out. Then she should wake up.” Cypress couldn’t hold it in anymore, she sighed at this man.

She couldn’t help but feel like bashing her head into something, if it was still possible. This man wants to rape a married woman and was stalking her and now he’s about to get her all for himself and he was hesitant. Of course not everyone was as cruel as she was, so she really couldn’t blame them.

She watched as his eyes fell beyond her in thought. She didn’t hold her breath for him to come to a decision, they never did. Then his smile was feral and almost deadly, he nodded his head yes. Yes he would do what was needed to get his woman and have her to himself.

With her work done, Cypress slipped back out of his mind and left him to plan thinking that it was all a dream and that he thought of this all himself. Torture and Chaos was on the horizon and Cypress smiled, she could hear her lady’s cackle like laughter even from earth. Now it was time to watch and collect on the sins to feed when the time came.

£¥£¥

It seemed that his planning took time, and she had to interfere quite a few times to make sure that he didn’t screw this up. Almost three weeks after picking her targets and meals it was finally time for dinner. Cypress floated behind them as the big 6’3” bulky and slightly muscular man overtook her petite frame. Huge calloused hands held a chloroform soaked cloth over her mouth and nose. She struggled, obviously, but she soon fell limp in his arms.

She feed from his heightened emotions as he carried her carefully through the shadows and dark cast offs from the buildings. Euphoria. That was all he was feeling. And once they returned to his puny apartment, he had thrown her on his creaky bed. Cypress stood back, closer to the door she had no interest in what he was physically doing what she cared about where the emotions and the sins he was giving into. He finally had his dream girl laid out in front of him. Cypress saw as his eyes roved all of her figure, undressing her in his mind. It was so prefect to him, he started to drool and Cypress with a quick look saw that his pants had tightened. His eyes travelled to her left hand, where rested there a golden band. Cypress saw the disgust bloom in his eyes, his thoughts screaming at her.

This was his. His girl, his pet, she was all his. And that bastard of a man had taken her first. It infuriated him. But it seemed that he quickly remembered that now he had her and he would have her all to himself once she was pregnant with his child.

The mere thought of her stomach extended with his child had pride bursting through his chest and filling Cypress full of the emotions. She closed her eyes to savor the emotions, she paid little attention to anyone else in the room. She focused on the sheer terror as Polska plundered into Loreli’s unwilling body, she focused on the lust that sweated out of every pour of the man as he heaved and panted. The shrieks of pain and misery as her body was bruised and beaten, pleading for him to stop and let her go.

Begging to go home to her husband, when reached climax and release in her she sobbed in shame at being too weak to stop it. Cypress’s smirk was pure malicious and evil at the sobbing mess of a woman. Clutching and curling into herself, now Cypress just needed the girl dead. But how to do it?

Cypress felt a pull on the emotional ties that Loreli Erringtons had to her husband. That would work, she thought to herself. She compelled Elijah to continue on with his act as Cypress left to get her last pawn.

€£¥€

Keene Erringtons was exactly as Cypress remembered him to be. But this time instead of love and anger, his expression was one of distress and concern for his missing wife. Cypress watched as he scratched at his stubbly jaw and paced in front of the couch in their living room. Cypress let an inkling of thought pass through them. She was going to give him piece by piece and lead him to her.

His hair, looking like he’s run his hand through it multiple times, swung in the air as his head swiveled in the direction of the door. He hurriedly grabbed his jacked and started out the door. He stopped minutely to check for his phone in case an ambulance was needed. It seemed that the further along she lead him the quicker he caught on to the fact that he was headed in towards Elijah Polska’s apartment. Cypress flew high above him watching as he broke out into a run.

Cypress was giddy with malevolent glee as Keene was panted whispering execration at how out of shape he was before beginning to bang on the door, demanding to be let in. Cypress could see Elijah jolt from shock at the rough demanding voice. His head was twisting from side to side looking for a way out.

Cypress floated near to his bare body, leaning in close to whisper to his ear, “you have to kill her. He’ll take her from you. Be with her in death, go on.” She nudged him, “you have the gun. Kill her then kill yourself for your eternal love.”

His head gave a jerky nod and picked up the handgun on his bedside. He took a moment to savor the moment and stared at pocket hammerless Colt in his hands. She was slightly apprehensive that Keene would break down the door before both Elijah and Loreli was dead. Then his eyes glazed over in determination.

His hands lowered and rose with the nod of his head; he started to mumble to himself.

“I’ll show him. She was mine, he had no right to take her from me, and so I’ll take her from him.”

He stalked forward to the body on his bed, having passed out sometime ago. He forced the barrel of the gun into her opening; with no remorse in his eyes or actions he unloaded three rounds into her before pulling it out and unleashing two rounds into her chest. Leaving three rounds in the magazine to kill himself.

Staring intently at the door as it blasted inwards, with Keene breathing heavy and panting, looking around his eyes filled with horror at his wife’s lifeless body that was laying limp on the bloodied bed.

“you…you killed her.” He stammered.

Glaring at him, Elijah held the gun up to his forehead, “you took her from me. So I took her from you.”

“she was my wife!”

“see you in hell, bastard.” He pulled the trigger.

Falling to the ground, Elijah didn’t catch Keene fumbling with his phone to call 911. Cypress left them with two dead bodies.

And a husband wailing in melancholy and desolation over his beloved wife’s violated body.

And laying their glittering in the blood was a golden band.

The golden band from Loreli Erringtons’ ring finger. 


End file.
